D18 New Years
by Hibari Kyoya Lover 18
Summary: D18 new years story. Warnings: D18, Yaoi, Fluff


**Hey! It's almost 2014! The year has gone by too fast! Ahh so many memories! I'm writing this New Years fic for my favourite pairing. It's a different way of celebrating, so please don't be bothered by how they celebrate! I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Two half naked men cuddled closely in the warm blankets of their bed. One was asleep, while the other, was watching over him. The rays of sunlight poured in from the slightly opened curtains. The light made the younger man look as if he was a lost angel being guided by heaven's bright tunnel.

Dino pulled Hibari closer to his chest. The sleeping skylark stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up. As silver eyes open, they meet brown ones.

"Good morning, Kyoya"

Hibari blinked as his eyes focused on Dino. He rolled over and looked at his clock. 10am on Tuesday, December 31st, 20-. He rolled back over to look at Dino again.

"Today's New Years." the younger man mumbled, barely above a whisper.

"Yes"

"What are we going to do to celebrate?"

"Take the day off, go out, watch the fireworks."

"Ok." Hibari said, getting up off of the plush bed. He started walking towards the bathroom, stopping at the door to say

"Care to join me?"

Dino immediately jumped out of bed to join his lover for a shower.

An hour later, Hibari was straightening his black tie and eyeing his appearance in the body length mirror. He wore a purple dress shirt and black dress pants. Unlike usual, he had his shirt hanging loose instead of tucked into his pants. Just then, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and saw another face in the mirror.

"You're looking particularly sexy today, Kyoya"

"I could say the same to you, Dino" he cooed the name as it left his tongue.

Dino shivered at his lover's tone of voice. He moved to look at the mirror. He wore the same thing, only his shirt was orange.

As they strolled down the streets of Sicily, Dino reached for Hibari's hand. Hibari accepted the other man's act of affection, glancing over at him awkwardly. They walked into a fancy breakfast shop to eat.

Sometime later, they walked out and went to go do some New Years Eve shopping. They got a picnic basket and a thin blanket. By that time, it was about 12:30 so they decided to go grab some coffee.

As they sat in the café, Dino held Hibari's cold hand tightly as the sipped their drinks. The hum of chatter filled the small building. There was a welcomed silence between them, they didn't usually talk much, only when one of them needed to get something off their shoulders. Sometimes they small talked, said 'I love you' or complimented the other, but that was all. It was a normal thing.

Finally, at 11pm, after a day of walking around the place they lived, they found a spot on a nice grassy hill. Hibari spread the blanket over the cool, green grass. Dino opened the now full picnic basket and pulled out some food. They ate in silence until 11:30, when the fireworks started. Dino laid down, and pulled Hibari close. He cushioned his lover's head with his arm and cuddled him as the beautiful, sparkly show went on. The show ended five minutes until midnight.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" they counted the last seconds of the year quietly to each other. When Dino's watch hand struck midnight, he kissed Hibari deeply. When he pulled back, he whispered tenderly in his darling's ear

"The best part of this year was when I fell in love with you"

"I could say the same to you"

Dino smiled at Hibari's reply.

"Kyoya, I love you with all my heart. You're my world. I love everything about you. You complete me. Your traits compliment mine. I feel like we need to be together forever. So I ask you, Kyoya Hibari, will you please marry me?"

"Yes. I will marry you, you bucking horse." Hibari whispered, kissing Dino's lips.

"So, Kyoya, what's your New Years Resolution?" Dino asked

"To marry you and make a fine husband."

* * *

_Happy New Years to all of my readers, reviewers, followers, and favouriters. _

_I love you all._

**A/N: **So that's my last story for this year! Don't worry, I will be continuing my ongoing story, 'Kidnapped Hearts'! I just have a bit of writers block on that one. So have a happy New Year everyone! Good luck in 2014!


End file.
